


Drug of Choice

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Super Soldier Serum, Sweet/Hot, Tony Stark Feels, Tony-centric, Truth Serum, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: He couldn’t explain it.  There were no precise calculations that he could run, no simulations, no hard data to back up any findings.  Tony wanted to pin it on an unforeseen side effect of the serum.  Perhaps there was something in the man’s altered DNA that pulled lovers under his thrall, drawing out the unfiltered honesty.Written for Tony Stark Bingo card 3089, adopted square - Truth Drug
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599133
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Drug of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> As pointed out at the end of the summary block, this little thing was written for Tony Stark Bingo, card 3089 for my lovely adopted prompt "Truth Drug". Enjoy!
> 
> Title: Drug of Choice  
>  Collaborator Name:ABrighterDarkness   
> Card Number: 3089  
>  Link (Tumblr, Dreamwidth, Pillowfort, DeviantArt, etc.):   
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt):Adopted Prompt - Truth Drug   
> Ship/Main Pairing:Tony/Steve   
> Rating: E   
> Major Tags N/A:   
> Summary: He couldn’t explain it. There were no precise calculations that he could run, no simulations, no hard data to back up any findings. Tony wanted to pin it on an unforeseen side effect of the serum. Perhaps there was something in the man’s altered DNA that pulled lovers under his thrall, drawing out the unfiltered honesty.   
> Word Count:1000

Tony wasn’t entirely sure what it was about times like these when the words just seemed to flow without conscious thought. And not just words. Truths that he generally had no struggle keeping to himself. Truths that he didn’t just know in his mind but that seemed to pour out of him directly from that place inside that some might generously call his soul. 

He couldn’t explain it. There were no precise calculations that he could run, no simulations, no hard data to back up any findings. Tony wanted to pin it on an unforeseen side effect of the serum. Perhaps there was something in the man’s altered DNA that pulled lovers under his thrall, drawing out the unfiltered honesty. There was no data for that either, though. It was a phenomena only ever experienced by Tony. Maybe that was a contributing factor, too. Or maybe the drive--the _need--_ to murmur sweet truths into his ear or against panting lips to prolong and heighten pleasure was another tantalizing aspect of the man’s thrall. 

Or was it the warm hold of his body that was the source of the hold Steve held over Tony? Was it the way their body’s fit together, like two puzzle pieces that were _made_ so precisely to fit just right? The shivering friction of skin against skin and shuddering way Tony’s name was spoken through gasping breaths when his hips rocked forward just so? Or perhaps it was some undetectable pheromone that seeped into the near nonexistent space between their sweat soaked bodies? Maybe, just maybe, the chemical reaction was a logical explanation.

His mind buzzed and he could feel his heart race just as he could feel the rabid beating of Steve’s pulse racing almost in time with his own. There wasn’t pain here, there wasn’t anxiety or fear of the unknown. No creeping worry about what the aftermath might entail when the bottom inevitably fell out. Just the enthralling sensations of heat and warmth and pleasure, of truths spilling from his lips against Steve’s. And of smooth skin and taught muscle stretching and tensing and shivering against his own. 

He was sure, even, that his body was speaking truths that even his words couldn’t dream of properly articulating, no matter how vast his vocabulary. His hands ghosting over flesh and his hips rolling forward to lock them together again and again, never far enough back again to risk losing the connection they shared. Lips and teeth and tongue. Panted breaths and racing hearts. All of it blending seamlessly with the words, the truths, of love and adoration and promise that spilled freely. 

What was more, Tony was eerily certain that he didn’t really care to explain it. Not when Steve seemed so utterly under the same effects. When his hands, broad and warm, held so tightly and long legs hooked firmly around his own, as though afraid to let even the slightest bit of air seep between them. When the noises and words and kisses were all consuming, like the only thing Steve wanted--wanted more than anything--was to pull Tony entirely into himself, never to part again.

Tony couldn’t be sure if Steve knew which of them just might float away with even the smallest break in contact. Tony didn’t know either.

Despite the months and months of fighting it and even longer falling so easily under the man’s thrall, Tony couldn’t explain it. Not in scientific or plain terms. Not even in the flowy language of art and poetry. He might never understand what it was about Steve Rogers that affected him so fully and entirely. What it was that made his damaged heart feel whole again or what made whispering those secret truths feel more like absolution than damnation. 

But the world was perfect here, even as the end drew nearer and the man beneath him trembled. Even as the words shifted to shaky, stuttering but oh so beautiful sounds. Tony could feel his own body tightening in response and his truths became more truthful, tinged with the desperation and the need to be _known._

The world was still perfect, perhaps even more so, as it shattered a part around them. Thoughts and questions and any uncertainties left untouched by the enraptured feeling of the man fled his mind, chased away by lingering presses of lips against his own and warm hands holding him tightly, leaving only the truths he knew to the marrow. 

Unending, unconditional, unbreakable love. That he was not only both the giver and the recipient of such a treasure but somehow, some way, this man found him _deserving._

Tony knew the effects of many, if not most, mind altering substances. He was aware of the sliver of truth in drunk words being sober thoughts. He had experimented more than enough to have felt the highs and the lows offered. But none of those could be compared to this. To the high of such an all consuming love or the buzz in his mind of being pressed so closely and entirely together, relishing in the contact even after the heat began to cool. To the addictive sight and sound and feel of sweet kisses and heartfelt, murmured ‘I love you’s’. 

Pheromones and chemical reactions or unanticipated consequences of scientific manipulation or, perhaps, it was just Steve. It didn’t matter the cause. It wasn’t an answer even Tony’s ever-curious mind demanded an answer to. Because Tony knew that knowing wouldn’t change anything. He would choose the same path over and over again and knew, too, that the feeling, the truth-filled thrall wouldn’t ebb for knowing. Even when their bodies parted, even when Tony took to the air leaving Steve on the ground and hundred of feet separated or business took him to the other side of the globe. It would stay. Clinging to his heart and to his mind.

And that alone, that vow, spoken or unspoken, was a high like even Tony Stark had never known.


End file.
